The Same Sky
by pooshy-spoon
Summary: Ash and Mary-Lynette have been apart for a year now and Mare hasn't heard from him at all until one day. What will happen to the two lovers? read and find out. Rated M for future lemons
1. When is he coming

**The same sky Mary-Lynette Carter thought to herself as she looked at the stars. **

"**What a line" she said out loud**

"**What is?" Mary-Lynette jumped at the familiar voice behind her.**

**She turned around and saw who scared her " Mark you scared the shit out of me"**

" **oh sorry sis, any way what were you talking to yourself about?"**

"**I was just thinking about the last thing ash said to me before he left"**

"**again? You really need to stop moping around" **

" **He's my fucking soul mate Mark, how would you feel if Jade left and you didn't see her for one year four days six hours and two minutes?"**

"**I. Don't. Know"**

"**Well then. What the hell do you want ant how"**

" **oh ya that, umm there was a call at the house for you, and Claudia answered, she wants to talk to you about it I don't know who it was but she seemed confused."**

"**Of course, typical Claudia" Mary-Lynette said as she packed up her telescope and walked down to her new jeep her dad got her as a graduation present.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Mary-Lynette fumbled with her keys as she tried to find the right one to the house. Today was the one year anniversary to Ash leaving so Mare was a little irked.**

"**Hey Claud Mark said you wanted to talk to me"**

" **hi darling how were the stars tonight?" Claudia asked in a suspicious tone**

" **good not much new about them but they were as pretty as ever." Mary-Lynette yawned loudly and stared at the couch where she first met Ash and kicked him in the shin. She giggled at the thought and forgot all about the suspicious stepmother sitting right in front of her**

" **Mary-Lynette? Hello? Are you there?" Mary-Lynette jumped when she saw her**

"**Huh? What did you say?" Mare asked quickly**

"**I said, you got a call today… from that boy… the one you hate… Ash I think was his name" May-Lynette froze**

" **did he leave a number? What did he want? What did he say? Is he coming home?" Mare was talking at lightning speed and rushing to the phone. This made Claudia even more confused.**

"**I thought you hated him." Claudia said confused. As she said this Mare was spacing out thinking about her first kiss in the woods.**

" **I do I was just wondering so I can try to avoid him." Mary-Lynette said thinking off the top of her head.**

" **Oh okay then, He said he said he is done slaying dragons and will be back in town soon as he can" **

" **great" Mare faked sarcasm and then a yawn " gosh I'm tired, I think I will go to bed now" Mare said and ran upstairs. When she got to her room the grabbed a piece of paper and began writing**

_**Dear Dad, Mark, and Claudia,**_

_**I'm sorry to do this to you all but I have to. I fell in love a year ago and he has returned for me. We are going to Vegas and I will go to college there. I love you all and will come visit when ever I can't stay away from Ash any longer and he and I are in love. Mark you I know will understand. I love you all so much.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mary-Lynette**_

**Mare grabbed a bag and started packing her things and grabbed the cell phone she bought herself three months ago. Then after double checking to see if she forgot anything she climbed out the window and got to her car and left without another thought**


	2. the return of redfern

Here's the second chapter, i hope you enjoy. R&R plz!

As Mary-Lynette pulled up to Burdock farm she checked herself and turned off the car. Her make-up was a little smudged from crying after leaving so she fixed her face and locked the car.

When she went into the house the girls were all sitting on the couch with Jade on Erick's lap, she knew she would have to see him still.

"Hey guys" Mary-Lynette said trying to hold back her excitement in what she just learned

" Oh hey Mare, Did you talk to Claudia about the phone call" Mark asked not interested in the least just wanting to be polite.

" yup, not much to the message." Mare said trying to sound intriguing.

" Well who was it Mare"

" No one important"

" who?"

" just the usual call ya know one of those telemarketers"

" LIES!!" Jade yelled jokingly

" Ok Ok it was Ash"

" What! Oh my god! What did he Want?"

"He's coming home!"

Jade stood up and started jumping up and down screaming "Wait" she said as she stopped jumping " When is he coming?"

Mary-Lynette realized he didn't specify when exactly and she then got really sad when she realized that she didn't know when he was coming for her. " He said as soon as he can" she said somberly

" no specified date ?" Rowan asked

"no" Mare said and started crying again this time out of sadness for the long unknown wait for her love. The wait was all most unbearable.

The hours had passed and Mark decided to go home. When he got home, he saw Claudia and his dad crying

"Dad? Claudia? What's wrong. At that moment he saw the note that Mary-Lynette had written. When he read the note he ran up the stairs to his room phone to call the girls.

" hey babe " he said when Jade answered the phone." Is Mare there? I really need to have talk with her.

" Ya sure Mark" Jade put the phone down and went to get Mare. When she walked into what was Ash's room she saw Mare laying down on his bed crying. " Umm Mare, Mark wants to talk to you"

"Tell him he can still see me here but I'm not coming home" Mare stayed where she was for a couple hours till she drifted off to sleep. When she was sleeping she had a wonderful dream. She was riding in a red convertible in Vegas with the love of her life sitting next to her. She had pale skin and she looked so beautiful. She looked down at her hands and on her left hand there was two rings. A wedding band and a beautiful diamond ring.

________________________________________________________________________

Ash Redfern packed his things to leave for briar creek. All he could think about his Mary-Lynette somewhere out there in the world waiting for him to come back. He walked out onto the balcony and looked up at the sky. _The same sky _he thought to himself. "she was right that was a good line" he said aloud

After about five minutes Ash went inside ready to go to his love. " I'll be there soon my love" Ash said to himself as Poppy walked in.

"She really had changed you hasn't she"

" Huh? Oh hey Poppy, yeah I guess so." Ash never realized how much he had changed till he had gone to circle daybreak and seen Poppy again.

They talked for a couple minutes about Mary-Lynette and James. " Hey Poppy I hate to cut this short but I got to go noe I have a pit stop to make on the way"

" Where?"

"I can't say at the moment but you'll see eventually." And with that he left to go find his one true love

________________________________________________________________________

Mary-Lynette woke up to Jade barging in to give her the phone. Mary-Lynette barley remembered the last week, she spent most of it sleeping and crying… again.

" If its Mark again I don't want to talk to him!" Mare said extremely pissed off.

" Mare I don't know who it is, they won't tell me they just want to talk to you." Mare sat up confused and took the phone. She thought of just hanging up but something told her to talk to the strange person who even Jade didn't know was.

" Hello?" Mare asked confused

" Mare it's me" Mare gasped and almost screamed but stopped herself when she realized that he had tricked his sister into not knowing that it was him

"Hey Martin what's up?" Mare lied off the top of her head to cover for Ash and shooed a very suspicious Jade off.

"Martin? Babe it's me Ash! Though you could have moved on." Ash said in a depressed tone

" Oh God Ash baby no! How dare you fuckin' think that! Jade was in the room and I thought she didn't know it was you" Mare stated very offended

" Mare thank god! Anyway, can you sneak away to the hill? I'm here and I need to see you" Mare almost passed out.

" What the hell took you so long? I'll be right there love"

" Mare don't tell anyone I'm here" Mare could sense the seriousness in his voice.

" You're leaving again aren't you?" Mare stated with sadness

" I'll see you soon Mare" then Ash hung up.

________________________________________________________________________

Mare packed up her star gazing things trying to be as discrete as possible not to rise any more suspicions in Jade. "Hey guys, I'm going to the hill" Mare said in a depressed tone. Kestrel and Rowan looked up from the book they were reading and saw Mare's face and didn't say anything. "I'll be back later". Mare said and left

She got to her car and loaded everything up and drove away.

When Mary-Lynette pulled up to the hill Ash was waiting at the bottom. "ASH!!!!!!!!" Mary-Lynette ran to him and jumped into his arms " I love you so much! I missed you! Never leave me again!" Mare pulled back and kissed him the biggest kiss she had ever given him.

"Mare I love you so much and missed you too"

"Promise me you'll never leave again" Mare looked up at Ash and saw a tear in his eye. " You have to don't you?"

" Mare I love you so much and can't bare to leave you again" Ash said trailing off at the end

"But?" Mare asked

" I have to go back and work, I just had to be here to see you my darling" Ash moved a piece o hair from her face. " That's why I'm here to ask you this" At that point Mare didn't want to listen to him until he got down on one knee. "Mary-Lynette Carter, I know we only knew each other for a month before I left and were only together a couple weeks before that but… I can't stay away from you any more, will you marry me?"

Mary-Lynette almost passed out in shock at what he was saying " Mare we can leave tonight and be in Cali by tomorrow if you'll just say yes."

" Yes yes yes a thousand times yes" Mare said as she through herself into a kiss pulling Ash closer every second. Her fingers began to tangle into his hair. She didn't want to stop but suddenly Ash pulled away and put the new ring on her finger.

"Let's just run away Mare, u can go back to the farm and sneak out, I love you and just want to go."


	3. the acceptance

I'm sorry about the delay, got some writers block and was busy with finals. I should have the next chapter up soon. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the night world sadly

"OK" Mare didn't care what she had to do, all she wanted was Ash, just him, no one else. "Just give me a few minutes, I want to tell your sisters and Mark, I'm not sneaking out, thats just crazy, they will worry about me"

" Oh really, If thats what you think then of course" Ash asked with a smirk on his face

"Yes really"

" Really?" At that point Ash tackled her and they both fell on to the ground on the hill

"Yes, now lets go"

Mary-Lynette drove back to the farm to get her things and tell the girls what was going on, what was she going to say to them, what about Mark? When Mare looked in her rear view mirror she saw ash in all his glory.

When they pulled up to the house the lights were all off and all the cars were gone. Ash got out of his car and walked Mare to the door " Where is everyone?" Ah asked when they were inside the house.

"I don't know, they were here when I left." Just then they heard a car in the drive way.

"I can't believe she lied to us, I mean she said she was going to the hill, but she wasn't there" Kestrel said pissed off

" Ash is gonna kill us for losing his soul mate" Jade said childishly

"Everyone just calm down until we figure out exactly whats going on OK?" Rowan said sweetly

"Fine."

"They went looking for me."

"Seems that way, and I guess I'm going to kill them." Mare giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. Ash kissed her again more passionate then hers.

The door flew open just as Mare started stroking the back of his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair. " Oh my fucking god" Mark yelled at the top of his lungs when he walked in and saw his sister standing there making out with Ash

"Ummm Ash is back." Mare said embarrassed

" I hadn't noticed" Jade said holding back laughter.

" So babe, I'm gonna go start packing" Mare said backing out slowly.

"Oh no you don't" Ash said going after her. " You gotta tell them first."

"Umm, well, Ash and I are getting married and leaving tonight for California, and then y'all are invited to the wedding whenever it is and Umm that's all, I'm gonna go pack" Mare ran up the stairs to get her things and when she turned around she saw Ash and everyone else standing there.

" You're getting married!?" Mark asked pissed off " What's next your gonna be a vampire?"

"Yeah actually, I think I am" Mare answered.

Ash looked at mare confused " I love you Ash, and I want to be with you forever and that is what I have decided."

" Okay" Ash said walking towards Mare and gave her a kiss. "Let's get ready to go"

Two hours later Ash and mare were on their way to California. " Where are we going exactly, I mean I know we're going to Cali but where and who's place" Mare asked as the were leaving the farm

" Oh we are moving to L.A. Into my apartment" Ash said hesitantly. "If thats OK if not I can get you a place of your own until we move to Vegas after the wedding and we change you I mean I don't care I"

Mare put her finger to Ash's lips. " You talk a lot. Now I don't care where we live as long as we are together, you don't have to ramble on about our life plan." Mare said as Ash pulled into a gas station

" OK sorry, I just get nervous about things like this lately. It kinda scares me. Now I gotta get some gas, are you hungry"

Mare realized that she hadn't eaten since breakfast. " Oh ya a little, can we go somewhere else like Mc Donalds, I really want a Big Mac" Ash laughed and nodded.

"I'll be right back, I'm gonna go pay." mare took that time to call the farm and talk to Mark about things with her parents.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mark its Mare"

"Oh hey sis hows it going"

"Good every thing's fine"

"That's good, what you guys up to?"

"Driving, Ash went to get gas I just thought that I'd call you."

"Oh your with him still?" Mare could sense the anger in his voice

"No I found some other guy and left Ash" Mare said annoyed

"Hey a brother can dream can't he?"

" If you keep it to yourself you can otherwise no." Just then Ash ran to the car and got in

" Hey baby-cakes ready to go."

"Oh hold on, Mark I gotta go, Ash is back love ya see you as soon as I can"

"Mare wait, just be---" before he could finish Mare had hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Ash asked suspiciously.

"Mark, just thought I should check on him"

"OK well let's get going, I want to get to the apartment before morning"

"Just as long as you don't leave again"

" Not a chance" then Ash pulled out of the parking lot and they were on their way.


	4. arriving in cali

Mare was asleep by the time Ash pulled into the lot outside of his apartment building. "Mar-Lynette my sweet, we have arrived." Mare grunted and swatted him away. Ash picked her up and carried her to our new home.

When Ash got in the house it was like nothing had changed. He set Mare down on the couch and went to take a shower. Two seconds after he got in he felt warm arms wrap around him. He turned around expecting to find one of the girls from the clubs that he used to go to but he was shocked to see Mary-Lynette Carter standing naked in front of him. " Mind if I join you, it will save water." Mare said seductively

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really, I'm already wet so there isn't much you can do now is there."

"Well there is one thing" Ash grabbed Mary-Lynette from around the waist and kissed her so passionately even the girl who came into the bathroom could feel it.

Mare stopped the kiss to breathe. "Well Mr. Redfern that is some thing you could do, but I can do better than that." Just then the girl cleared her throat. Mare jumped and grabbed a towel. " Who the hell are you?!"

"Ask Ash." was all the girl said. Mare looked at Ash extremely pissed off that some girl had intruded on their romantic shower.

"She is my EX. We broke up a year ago when I first went to Briar Creek."

"Oh you and I both know thats a lie, you never broke it off you just implied it when you left"

"Which means that we broke up, now I would appreciate it if you would please leave me alone and stop coming to where I am every night"

Mare at this point was even more mad that this girl was stalking HER fiancée. " GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!!!!" Mare found herself yelling

The girl just chuckled. " _Your_ house thats funny you think that Ash is going to let you live _here_? You seriously think that he is going to let you stay and not kill you first? Oh my God you seriously do, well Ash you managed to get a stupid vermin this time, she is more stupid then the last."

" Who the fuck are you calling vermin you bitch" Mare yelled as she punched the girl across the face

"Vanessa go away and never look at me, talk to me, or come near me again."

"Not a chance baby" Mare got even more pissed off and punched the girl. Ash grabbed her, she wriggled free and walked to get her clothes back on.

________________________________________________________

After Ash finally convinced Vanessa that he wanted nothing to do with her, Mary-Lynettewas still angry with Ash for what had happened with his bimbo ex. " OK baby she is gone, you ready to go back to the shower and pick up where we left off?" Ash walked towards Mare holding his hand out

"Are you crazy?!" Mare asked shocked. "I am so mad at you right now I just want to leave!"

"Are you leaving?" Ash asked staring at the floor. "You can if you want to."

"No I'm not leaving, I just need a minute"

"Whatever you need I'll do it. I love you" Ash said as he walked away "I'm gonna go take a nap"

About five minutes later Ash was asleep and Mare was completely over the incident that had happened. She started unpacking things waiting for Ash to awaken.

After an hour passed Ash was still sleeping so Mare thought she should wake him. She changed into her bathrobe and undergarments to pick up where they left off before Vanessa the bitch came.

Mare walked in the room where Ash was sleeping and crawled onto the bed. "Ash darling, time to wake up" She kissed him and he woke up.

"So you're not mad anymore?"

Mare straddled over him and took off her robe. " Do I look like I am mad at you"

Ash sat up and stared at Mare. " Umm not really, but could you kiss me again just to prove it?"

"Of course my sexy vampire." Mare leaned down and kissed him again she started to take off his shirt when he pulled back from the kiss,

" Mare are you sure you want to do this?"

"I've never been more sure in my life, now shut up and kiss me!" Mare took off his shirt and her bra. Before they knew it they were both naked and rolling around in the sheets. "God I love you so much" Mare said as they both came up for air

" Not as much as I love you" Ash retorted

"Ash will you turn me?"

"Are you sure you want that?"

"Of course I'm sure


	5. waking up

**Sorry it took me so long to update, i had writers block and am working on another story so... i finally updated.**

I DO NOT OWN NIGHT WORLD OR ANY THING ASSOCIATED WITH IT.

Mare woke up to her phone ringing. "Hello?"

"Mare it's me"

"Mark what do you need? I was sleeping!" Ash sat up and saw Mare still naked next to him and started kissing her neck. "Hold on Ash we'll do that in a minute."

"Baby please, We need to talk about what happened last night"

"WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!?!"

"Oh shut up and tell me what you want Mark."

"Dad and Claude want me to check on you, they are worried sick."

"I'm fine, tell them I love them, now good-bye Mark!" Mare hung up the phone and turned towards Ash who was laying on his pillow frustrated. " "Baby, what's wrong?"

"You woke up to your brother annoying you because he doesn't trust me."

"Ignore my brother, I usually do. Any way what about last night?" Mare asked as she crawled on top of Ash and kissed his neck softly. " I mean last night was perfect, except for your ex showing up, but other than that it was great."

" I forgot about that, look Vanessa won't do anything, she thinks you are just the weekly vermin"

"Weekly vermin?!" Mare said disgustedly

" I haven't had one in a year Mare I promise"

"You better not have you sexy vampire you." Mare said leaning down on him again. " Now come on, we have a lot to do today"

" Like what? We just got here last night and we have to do what?"

"Well there's the wedding, I have to call Kestrel, the turning thing, I can't live in California with my north west clothing style, I have to get a job, oh babe can you please help me at the mall, and I need a car."

"WOW that is a lot to do. What do you mean the turning thing"

"HELLOOO! I'm not staying a human, I want to be a vampire you dummy"

"Oh that thing" Mare gave him a playful slap

"Duh that thing! What other thing do you think I was talking about?"

"I don't really know, sooo what so you want to do today baby?"

"I'm going shopping and getting this place cleaned up, it looks like a bat cave in here, oh and you can start the transformation right now... if you want."


	6. AN:Sorry but I need your help

I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the falsw alarm with a new chapter. I am having huge life issues right now.

Also I have a huge case of writers block so please if you have any ideas let me know. If I use one of your ideas then I will make sure you get the credit you fucking deserve

Love Always,

pooshy-spoon


	7. OH the perils of your mistakes

I am so sorry that it took me so long to update, here is the new chapter and I still don't own anything

Mary-Lynette's POV

I was sitting on the couch waiting for Ash to get out of the shower so I could have my turn. After the issue the other day I refuse to get inthe shower with him. I was re accounting the events that happened after his dumb ass ex left us. Mainly the sex part of it all. It was the most amazing night of my life.

FLASH BACK

"Do I look like I'm mad at you?"

"Um not really but, could you kiss me to prove it?"

"Of course my sexy vampire!." I leaned down and kissed him with all the love I had. Ash leaned back to stop it, I could feel his happiness bulging out of his pants, I knew that he didn't want to do something that I wasn't ready for. Grabbing the back of his head I pulled his lips back to me. I grabbed the bottom of his shirt and began pulling it off of him. I felt Ash's arms grab my wrist.

"Mare are you sure you want to do this"

"Babe, I have never been more sure of anything in my whole life now shut up and kiss me!" I took off his shirt and mine, just then Ash flipped us over so that he could dominate, of course I didn't mind. God knows he has had way more experience then I did in this sort of thing.

Soon my hands found the button on his pants and started to un do them. Of course being me I had some trouble with them and he stopped kissing me and took them off himself.

Suddenly I felt his hand finding it's way down my underwear to my soaking core. Ash stopped kissing me and looked into my eyes to make sure I still want to do this. I responded by kissing him and reaching my own hand into his boxers grabbing his oh so hard and swollen cock.

Ash groaned and slipped not one but three of his cold fingers into my core hitting all the right spots, all while roughly rubbing my clit with his thumb. In response I began stroking his dick that was in my hand. Moaning into my mouth Ash quickly removed his hand from what it was doing and went to take my hand away from what I was doing.

"Mare I just want to let you know before we continue that I love you and don't ever want to hurt you in any way." Tears in my eyes I grabbed the sides of his face

"I love you too and I don't want anything to happen or to come between us, what ever Vanessa might do it will not come between us." With that I leaned up and undid the clasp on my bra. Ash looked at me and hooked his fingers through the sides of my underpants and slid them down to my ankles, I kicked them off and grabbed onto his boxers and he helped take those off. Both of us were naked just staring at each other. I leaned up and kissed him my tongue begging for entrance inside.

I felt Ash right at my entrance, I needed him so much, he is the only man I want ever.

"Mare are you sure that you want to do this? I won't be able to stop if you don't tell me know now."

"Ash sweetie I am ready for this and I need you now so stop pussy footing around and fuck me, your worry is kind of a buzz kill."

He leaned down and kissed me and thrust himself inside of me, breaking the only thing that kept him from being with hm completely. He started a steady pace inside as I matched his motions. I heard him moan in pleasure. "God Mare you are so tight, I'm not gonna last long."

"Fuck!" Was all I could get out. It felt so good, him inside of me. "Faster and harder" I managed to barely get out.

"What?"

"FUCK ME FASTER AND HARDER ASH" I yelled barley able to talk. He picked up the pace and strength and began working one of my nipples with one hand and sucking and nibbling the other. I moaned his name involuntarily as I thrust my hips toward his. He wasn't doing what I needed him to. I quickly flipped us over so that I was the one on top. I began grinding my hips causing him to do the moaning this time as he kept working now both my nipples with his hands. '

"Mare, god you are amazing!"

"Ash I am going to cum." Just as I said that Ash started to pinch my clit and thrust upward so that he hit the ultimate spot of mine. I yelled Ash's name as I came all over him. Two seconds later he spilled himself inside of me.

END OF FLASHBACK

That night was one of the bet ever. The next morning though he got pissed that m bother called to check up on me, god he is so nosy! No matter later on Ash promised to change me after we were married so then less people were to wonder where I went.

"Hey Mare, I'm done now."

"OK I'll be right in hun." I walked in to the bathroom that we shared. I was in nothing but my robe and Ash only had on nothing. God he was going to make me fuck him right there on the counter

"Babe unless you want me to fuck you there, get some clothes on."

"Mare, you fucking me right here is not that much of a threat." I undid the tie on my robe and stepped closer to him. All of a sudden felt very nauseous and ran to the toilet. I threw up the nothing that I ate for breakfast while Ash held back my hair.

"Hun, do I disgust you now?"

"No, I don't know what is wrong, I haven't thrown since I was three." I thought for a minute. "Ash? Can vampires have babies with humans?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Ash, I think that I am pregnant!"

So there it is. Review and I will update sooner


	8. Aftermath!

Authors Note: Hey guys, I am just letting you know that this is just a filler chapter and the next one will have more to the story in it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ash's POV

"Ash I think that I'm pregnant!" Mare yelled totally freaked out. After the events that happened a couple nights ago it kind of made sense...I think. I looked to Mare and saw her astonished and scared face, she started to cry her eyes out. "What the hell are we going to do?!"

"Babe, it;s going to be okay, we will make it through this, if its true." I wasn't sure how but there had to be some way for this to work. If any thing happened to Mare I would be devastated.

"How are we going to know if it is true Ash?" I had to think for a second on what to do. The only people who I could trust with this possibility were the circle day breakers.

"I have an idea Mare and I don't know how you'll feel about it."

"Well Ash, since we really don't have a whole lot of choices, what is it?"

"I think we should go to Vegas to--"

"VEGAS?! YOU WANT TO GO TO VEGAS!!!!"

"Would you let me finish woman!" she stopped yelling at me. "There is a group there called Circle Day Break, it is a group of Night worlders who have or had human soul mates. I am a part of this group and Thierry will know what to do and all that jazz." She began to sob again and I pulled her into my arms.

"When can we leave?" I had to make some calls and tell my sisters what was going on.

"How about in like three hours, I have to make some calls and I would think you would want to pack and eat and shower you know?" She still had a small look of panic on her face but she calmed down a bit after I kissed her fore head.

She got up slowly and made for the shower, I finished getting myself dressed and ran a towel through my hair.

I found my cell and quickly and dialed Thierry's number. He answered after the first wring

"Ash, what's up?"

"Hey boss, um I need to you to get my room ready for me and Mare."

"Of course, when do you need it ready?"

"Later tonight, we are leaving in a few hours here from LA."

"Why so soon?"

"Well, Mare might be pregnant." All I heard was the silence in the background.

"Well that is a surprise."

"I know, I am excited but scared to be a father."

"You are positive that it is yours?" I started to get mad now, jow dare he accuse Mare of cheating on me.

"Well, sensing that we haven't been apart since I took her virginity the other night yes, I am 100% positive." I said icily.

"Calm down Ash, I was just trying to get the whole story for this all. I will make sure that everyone is informed and the room is ready."

"Thanks Thierry." I hung up the phone and called Rowan.

"Ash?" She had a small amount of wonder in her voice.

"Hey sis, I just wanted to let you know that Mare and I are going to Vegas for a little while, and before you ask, no it's not because we are eloping. We have to see Thierry about some thing." Just then Mare walked out of the bedroom in a pair of daisy dukes and a small wife beater tank top that barely covered her stomach. It was black and matched her flip flops.

"Why do you have to do that?" I looked at Mare and mouthed to ask if I could tell Rowan about what is going on. She nodded her head and went to the kitchen to grab a coke.

"Well Mare might be pregnant."

"Umm Ash, you know it's yours?" How many more people were going to ask me that? I got a little less frustrated that she asked though, I knew she cared about us both

"Well, I took her virginity two nights ago and we haven't been apart long enough to do something so yes." I heard her giggle a little

"OK Ash, should I tell the rest of them?"

"Well, is Mark there?"

"What do you think?"

"Hold on a sec." I put the phone in my hand covering the mic. "Mare, do you want to tell your brother?"

"I guess, he will flip though"

"Rowen, put Mark on the phone, Mare wants to tell him the news." I heard her call Mark as I handed her the phone. She put it on speaker so I could here and calm things down if needed

"Hey Mark!"

"MARE!!"

"I have some news and I need you to promise not to freak out OK?"

"OK, what is it?"

"Well, I might be...pregnant." She said the last word in a whisper. All we heard was a loud thud on the other side of the line and Jade yelling for Mark.

"Mare?" Jade came on the line.

"Yes?"

"Well, what did you just tell Mark?"

"Why?"

"well, I would like to know what made him go pale and pass out."

"WHAT?!?! Is he alright?"

"He is awake now but still a little pale."

"All I told him was that I might be pregnant and that we were going to go to Vegas to see, babe what was his name again?"

"Thierry"

"Oh right, Thierry. We are going to see him to see what is going on."

"Well that sure explains the fact that your brother is turning red and clenching his fists."

" That might be the reason." She rolled at her eyes at her brother's dramatic reaction.

"Tell him I am fine and that I will be in touch when I get to Vegas, I have to go now so I love you all." She hung op the phone and handed it back to me.

"I want to get out of here, can we leave now?"

"Of course honey, whenever."

"OK, lets go."

"Mare?"

"Yes Ash?"

"I love you with all my heart and I just want you to know that I am excited to be a dad, even if it's not true I want it in the future...just want you to know that." I saw tears form in her eyes and one slip down.

"Ash I was so worried that you would change your mind about me after this, I am so glad to here you say that, I love you so much. Let's get going." We grabbed the bags we packed and headed out on the road.


	9. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

OK so I have decided to just keep going with the story instead of make all you guys wait...so I will be working on the next chapter soon...always looking for ideas so send me a message

pooshy-spoon


End file.
